rocketpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
New Squid on the Block
New Squid on the Block is the first segment of the first episode of Rocket Power. Synopsis Sam moves from Kansas to Ocean Shores where he meets the Rocket Gang. PlotCategory:Episodes Reggie is filming Otto and Twister skating the halfpipe in front of their house at an attempt to put the film in her zine and the two guys wipe out, saying that their wipe out is serious. So Reggie demonstrates to show them how it's done by skating up the halfpipe herself. But Otto tells her that the three should be searching for a goalie rather than post for her zine. Reggie claims that "having a little computer trouble" is the reason why the zine hasn't been published yet. Twister then notices new neighbors moving into a house: a blonde woman and her son. Otto notices a computer being hauled into the house and tells Reggie that she "has someone she could talk nerd with". With the woman calls her son's name (which is Sam), the boy walks inside the house. Otto wonders if the kid plays street hockey. Inside the house, Sam is moping inside his bedroom and his mother tries to cheer him up by telling him that he would make new friends. Just then, one of the neighbors, Violet Stimpleton, arrives at their front porch and offers Sam and his mother a visit at her house to have ribbon candy. But the mother declines, saying that she and Sam needs to finish unpacking. When Violet notices Sam, she decides to take him with her to introduce him to her husband Merv, who is in the garage making a mailbox shaped as the Stimpletons' house. When he tries to activate it, it backfires, much to his frustration. Sam suggest that using 900 megahertz will solve the problem, much to Merv's delight. Later, Violet takes Sam to meet the other three kids in the garage. The kids look at him speechless, and Violet decides to walk away. Sam tells the three that he is from Kansas and although he never experienced surfing or snowboarding, he has been in roller hockey before. Reggie tells him that she has a 486 laptop to publish her zine on it. So Sam suggests that he could bring his laptop over to make the publishing work. Later, Sam imports Reggie's article and Reggie tries to add a vile of him to put in the first issue. Sam explains that he is nine years old (the same age as Otto and Twister) and that his mother made him skip two grades to be in the sixth grade. Otto and Twister arrive and tell the other two that they are on their way to the parking lot to practice on hockey. Sam tries to talk himself out of it, saying that he doesn't have any protective gear. But Reggie offers him some gear and he rides his bike to the parking lot to meet the other three. During the practice, Sam is shown to be a very inept hockey player and after a few bad moves, he finally gets fed up and leaves. Twister says that it's back to being just him, Otto, and Reggie. Back at his house, Sam publishes the front cover of Reggie's zine and shows it to Reggie. While Otto and Twister are playing hockey around the two, the puck ricochets through numerous of objects and as it flies towards Sam, he flicks it off with his hand, much to the impression of Otto. Realizing that they had just found a goalie, they decide to put Sam in the position and he is revealed to be quite adept at the position. During the hockey game, the four are playing against Twister's older brother Lars and his team. The latter team are shocked that their opponents are actually beating them and get frustrated. When the puck ends up in the Stimpletons' mailbox, Lars claims that the game is now forfeited since the team who loses the puck loses the game as well. So Sam decides to use the controller to make adjustments to the mailbox and the puck pops out, continuing the game. Otto says that they had found a new "squid", much to Twister's delight since he is no longer the squid himself and they continue playing hockey.